Opposite etisoppO
by Odd-San
Summary: An old feud fuels an idea that might just change a nobody's persepcetive.  Implied Xigbar Demyx and Xigbar Zexion
1. Chapter 1

**Title: ****Opposite etisoppO**  
**Fandom: **Kingdom Hearts  
**Pairing:** Implied Xigbar x Demyx, Xigbar x Zexion  
**Rating: **T  
**Author's Notes:** Lord this fanfic is seriously old. Written in my freshman year for a friend of mine, I've re-written it a bit, but not enough so it still kinda sucks. 3 short chapters. Please Review and comment at the end of the story.  
**Summary: **An old feud fuels an idea that might just change a nobody's persepcetive.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, and any other Similiar Game plays. All Rights to Disney, and Square Emix.

**Chapter 1**

Being a nobody wasn't at all as it was cracked up to be. Especially with no heart. For Xigbar, it wasn'y a handycap- just an excuse. He just missed Number 9. He'd give anything to see that kid right about then. It was hard, being stuck in a quiet castle for 2 days with no liquor, and no boy-toy to help bodily needs. He trudged down the hallway to the recreation room, hoping that a few games would get his mind his closet obsession.

"...arrrrghhhhh..." Xigbar moaned. He was a LOOONG way from playing any video games because he didn't feel like warping. "...urrrrghhhh..."

Number two continued to trudged down the hallway, like a zombie, if you like, when he heard giggling of sorts. All of a sudden a half naked Axel ran down the hallway.

"What the fu-?"

Axel slid pass Xigbar, stopping short.

"Hey Xiggy, have you seen Roxa-..?" Suddenly Roxas flew out of no where at Axel and dragged him into a sudden portal- leading to god knows where. "Never mind-!" Axel chuckled, his happy voice cut off by the darkness collapsing on it's self in a wisp of dark smoke.

Xigbar slid to his knees and pounded on the castle floor. This wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair that Axel and Roxas both received simple missions and then got to hump like bunnies for the rest of their free time. Rubbing the back of his neck, he fingered a memory-less scar.

"Guess I'll pass on the games for now," Xigbar grumbled, opening a portal. "I'll go visit Vexen. Maybe he has some potion that'll KILL me..."

In seconds, the free-shooter stepped into Vexens Lab/Room. Horrible fumes attacked his nose, which he plugged up as he wound through the maze of beakers and test tubes.

"Alright Zexion, this should help you with that headache of yours." Came Vexens voice. Xigbar stopped short, seeing a very pissed Zexion, and Vexen stirring some mixtures. Xigbar smirked, a plan forming.

A while back, Zexion had called the pirate a narcissistic -horny bastard-of-a-man-with-no-dignity-and that when he meets Sora he would-DIE. Of course, Zexion had called him that because Xigbar had called him 'short', but still, it stung. Mostly because most of it was on the dot. MOST of it. Feeling pretty sadistic right about now, he waited till Vexen started to lecture Zexion on the different side effects that might happen, like he always does, before he created a warp hole. Another like it appeared near the beaker. His hand appeared shortly and with it picked up a rather colorful vile with some writing on it. He took the stopper off and then poured the liquid into the beaker meant for the shrimp.

"Heh, lets see you call me a bastard NOW!" Grinned Xigbar. Feeling pretty good and accomplished, the little warp hole disappeared just in time before Vexen turned back to the beaker handing it to Zexion.

"Enjoy your drink you little punk." With the last remark, Xigbar disappeared through a portal to the Game room.

**AN:** Review at the end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:**** Opposite etisoppO**  
**Fandom: **Kingdom Hearts  
**Pairing:** Implied XigbarDemyx and XigbarZexion  
**Rating:** T  
**Author's Notes:** Lord this fanfic is seriously old. Written in my freshman year for a friend of mine, I've re-written it a bit, but not enough so it still kinda sucks. 3 short chapters. Please Review and comment at the end of the story.  
**Summary:** An old feud fuels an idea that might just change a nobody's persepcetive.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, and any other Similiar Game plays. All Rights to Disney, and Square Emix.

**Chapter 2**

5 minutes after the transaction, a horrible scream cut through the castle and grounds. Number two shrunk down into his comfortable bean bag chair, content. Granted he expected at least a two minute delay but hey, what does one expect from Vexens wierd potions?

'No matter.' chuckled the nobody, mashing buttons on the game controller. 'The deed is done.~'

Over the sounds of locust dying and Xigbars groan as he lost health, Vexen was suddenly behind the destracted man. Leering over him, the scientist angrily grabbed his elder and hastily threw him into a portal that opened just in a nick of time to save the pirate from being thrown into a priceless vase. Compliments of Demyxs raid in the Underworld. The dark portal opened secounds later in Vexens room/lab. Xigbar appeared miliseconds later to be flung into the cold-depressive room. He landed hard onto the floor, wishing he had curled up into a ball to help the impact of cold hard tile.

"CHRIST Vexen!" Xigbar growled out from his sprawled position, sitting up in a bruised manner. "What the hell was that for?"

"Cut the crap Xigbar. You know what the hell you did!" seethed the blonde, leaning close enough for the pirate to smell what he had had for breakfast. As the nobody growled at him, his pointed ears went down, trying to keep from laughing.

The reaction was definantly one that wasn't desired as Vexen shoved Xigbar forward and harshly turned him towards the area he had seen Zexion and the scientist discussing the "medicine."

"Look what you did to him! And dont try saying you didnt do it," the blonde warned, grabbing the hood of his coat and pulling him toward his punishment. "-because I am fully aware of the latest round about that you to had had lately...!"

Xigbar had no choice but to be dragged over to the familiar spot as Vexen went on.

He should have his drinking privilages revoked!

He should be turned into a dusk!

Xigbar was a HORRIBLE superior!

Vexen was DEFINITELY going to Xemnas HIMSELF to tell of what Xigbar had down to Zexion.

And BOY was he going to get it when Luxord and Lexaus heard what he did!

He would especially 'get it' from Lexaus

Keeping quiet, Xigbar took his verbal punishment. He snapped out of his brooding when he was in front of Zexion. The boy was on the floor, sprawled out like he had just been near an explosion and got hit by the back flash. Vexen let number two go, letting Xigbar sink to his knees in front of the body.

There was no way that he had...? Did he possibly...? No. Surely not! When a nobodie died, they disappeared! Forever!

'Oh yah? Are you so sure? Usually nobodies only disappear when killed by the keyblade bearer!' taunted a small voice in the back of his mind. 'You probably really killed him! He just gets the pleasure of not disappearing, hur hur hur.'

'Ohhhh...' suddenly Xigbar felt numb. ' I didn't...I didn't want the little guy to die...I just ... just wanted to get back at him...'

'Then you should've tied him up or something! Heh, now he's dead!' Xigbar groaned deeply, clenching his gloved hands.

"He's...He's not dead...is he...?" Xigbar choked out, looking away from the sprawled body.

In an outburst. the scientist spewed laughter. "What? Dead? Ah hahahahahaaaa, yeah right!"

Xigbars head whipped back, almost snapping as he glared with his good eye at the blonde.

"Then what the hell happened to him-?" Started Xiggy.

"You're more naive than I thought." Sniffed Vexen, waving his hand and grimly looking down at the smaller body." No...what happened is i_much_/i worse." As the blonde spoke, the smaller nobody moved and groaned a bit in a small voice. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, Zexion looked about tiredly- his expresison more innocent then the cold-hard unemotional one that he usally wore. Xigbar straighten up in confusion, observing this new behavior with a mixture of horror and awe.

"Nuu?" mewled Zexion softly. "Nap times over?"

That was definantly NOT what number two had expected. Dumbfounded, all Xigbar could do was watch Vexen swiftly lean over and scoop up the bundle like some protective mother. Wiping the little pool of drool that had gather on the front of Zexion's cloak, Vexen settled number 6 on his hip, holding him up without trouble. From his position on the floor, Xigbar imagined that Vexen would make a great mother- if only he wasn't so...well, cold.

"Hey Zexy," Xigbar started, standing and smirking cockily. "What the hel-?

SLAP!

Startled, Xigbar covered the slap mark on his cheek. "Crimeny! Why'd you slap me you bast-?"

SLAP!

"No cussing in front of children!" Vexen growled, raising his hand again threateningly ready if another curse managed to slip between the mans lips.

Rubbing his red cheeks now, he grumbled. "What do you mean, kid? He's still Zexion even if he does look 15-"

Realization flashed over Xigbars face as he whatched the now youngers face. Emotions. He could see an innocent smile across his face. He also kept brushing back his hair, something he never did before. The way he also seem to be happy to have attention and constantly mobilized showed that. Vexen kept having to pick him up when he was put down. Zexion had the memory of a 4 year old child.

"Oh." was all Xigbar said.

"Oh is right you,...you,...you great LUMP!" growled Vexen to the free shooter. "because of you, I have to stop my previous inventions and start on a counter acting potion for Zexion."

Feeling uncomfortable, Xigbar regretfully asked "And why is it my problem?"

Flustered, The blonde handed Xigbar the child who in turn, fumbled a great deal before the now younger-at-heart Zexion got comfortable.

"Since you screwed him up, YOU get to whatch him!"

At this, Xigbar started to shake his head. "Woah! Wait one secound dude-!"

"NO BUTS!" warned Vexen. "And I swear to god, Xigbar, if you harm him, Lexaus, Marluxia, and myself will pay a very PAINFUL visit to your room if we find out you hurt Zexion."

Xigbar's throat tightened at the very vivid warning, Vexen shoving both nobodys out of the lab. A Loud metalic CLANG of the lock being put into place was the last thing to echo down the hallways before Zexion gave a fluster huff.

"Vexy not happy, is he...?" asked Zexion quietly.

"Never was..." smiled Xigbar. Sighing, he put Zexion down. After he did though, he wanted back up.

"This is going to be a long day..."

**AN:** Review at teh' ennnnd. :DD


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:**** Opposite etisoppO**  
**Fandom: **Kingdom Hearts  
**Pairing:** Implied XigbarDemyx and XigbarZexion  
**Rating:** T  
**Author's Notes:** Lord this fanfic is seriously old. Written in my freshman year for a friend of mine, I've re-written it a bit, but not enough so it still kinda sucks. 3 short chapters. Please Review and comment at the end of the story.  
**Summary:** An old feud fuels an idea that might just change a nobody's persepcetive.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, and any other Similiar Game plays. All Rights to Disney, and Square Emix.

**Chapter 3**

Warping into the Recreation room, Xigbar placed the now stilled bundle in his arms onto the couch. He had managed to lull number six into a nap when he left Vexens Lab. It wasn't easy, since Zexion kept making such a fuss on being an Airplane. Sighing unhappily, Xigbar slide down against the couch into a sitting position. Grabbing the TV remote and the game controller, he turned down the sound of the game, so as not to disturbed the little guy. Pressing 'Start' on the game menu, he resumed his plague of graphic video game war, a grin slowly forming as he shot down Reevers.

A sharp tug on his ponytail, made him jump, jitters racing along his spine.

"Oi, Oi! What's the big idea-?" Xigbar growled, turning to the culprit. He tensed even more seeing that Zexion was giving him a wide-eyed stare. The kid was... i_scared_/i.

"What is it?" Asked Xigbar, confused, and lightly flushed by the cute look.

"I-I'm scared... The monsters... They scare me. A-and I'm cold..." Zexion quietly whined, his eyes watering tiredly. Xigbar's eye travelled along his obvious shaking body. It was all the nobody could do to just turn around, his hand reaching up to stroke back his tied up hair, to keep from stroking other things.

"What do you want me to do about...?" He asked, pushing random buttons on the controller to keep his hands busy. There was a moments paused before he heard the little guy take in a shuddering breath.

"Will you sleep with me?"

Xigbar suddenly had to struggle with the controller in his hands, it was suddenly slippery within his grip. Zexion lightly tugged on the olders ponytail again, whimpering, trying to get his attention. There was no need for that, since Xigbar was suddenly hearing everything from the dying Monsters to the soft rustle of leather against the little guys skin. Yet all he could hear in the back of his mind was Luxord jokingly saying; "Do you even HAVE an age limit?"

_i'Well, I DID...DO..'/i _Xigbar thought miserably. Though it was more of a limit of body, then age. You can't screw a two year old, just not possible.

"P-please? I-I'm really c-cold now..." Zexions stuttering voice broke through Xigbars racing mind. Huffing like he really didn't like the idea (and don't get him wrong, he i_dreamed_/i of things like this ) number two stood up shakily, and stretched, controller now wrapped around his left arm.

"Fine, fine, but if I get maimed..." He growled out, sliding onto the couch cushion. Zexion mumbled something that sounded alot like 'aren't you going to lie down?', making Xigbar grin and turn red all the way. The expression was forced off of his face with a deep scowl, before he layed fully onto the couch.

"Maimed..?" Came the delayed question. Zexion yawned, snuggling into Xigbars warm back. Number two shook his head, untangling the controller from his arm. When he finally settled, Zexions arms move against the stiff back. Xigbar, determined not to give any reason to get his assed kicked, ignored the contact, and continued to play the game. Even as he played, Xigbars mind wandered back to the form behind him. The potentially most dangerous thing to be laying next to right now...So innocent, yet the deadliest. This array of thoughts led to the more guilty side of the older mans brain. He thought about what he had said to Zexion, what he had unowu done to him. Not being one to actually feel a bit regret for his actions, this was a bit nerve racking. His head shook in disgust.

i '_God,... I'm such a dick. I shouldn't have done that.'_i

Fighting off some locust that just came out of NO WHERE ( does that happen to anyone else? D:) Xigbar suddenly just paused the game and set the controller down. Shifting to stretch, he felt two hands tighten around his sides. Glancing behind himself, he saw that Zexion had some how manuvered his hands to the sides of the other, without him knowing. Narrowing his eye skeptically, he rolled over in place to look at Zexion more closely. Number six's mouth was opened slightly, slow even breaths the only evidence of his deep sleep. Looking about himself and the room, Xigbar hesitantly encircled the smaller into a warm embrace. Zexion sighed audibly, snuggling closer into number two, who shivered. Making sure his hips didnt touch the smaller, (for fear that death would catch him ), he rested his chin on Zexion's head comfortably.

"I'm sorry number six. I really am...sorry." Xigbar said softly. He chuckled, stroking the blue hair from the smallers forehead. "You'll probably kick my ass later,... and I'll undoubtly deserve it,..but, damn, your just freakin adorable, all small...and innocent... like this..." Gazing down, Xigbar snuck a finger under his chin, lifting it.

"At least...accept this as a down payment apology...?" Xigbar lowered his head, brushing his lips across Zexion's, savoring the light touch, before pulling back quickly, feigning a kiss to his forehead instead.

"Lets just hope now that Karma doesn't exsist..." Xigbar huffed happily, closing his eye sleepily.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" screamed Vexen and Marluxia. "YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD D8 ."

Startled and scared for his non-exsisting life, Xigbar jolted up out of his comfortable position to see Vexen and Marluxia glaring daggers of casturation at him.

"H-hey dudes...!" Xigbar started, moving his hands from Zexion in an innocent manner. " I-I swear, i-it's not what it looks like!"

"Oh sure Xigbar! anything to keep your dick safe huh!" Marluxia growled angrily. Vexen flanked the equally angry pink haired man, tightening his jaw in disgust.

"You... You are going to DIE now,..Xigbar." Vexen stated, in a frighteningly calm voice, reaching into his lab coat.

As Xigbar frantically tried to scoot his way out of this one, Zexion rose from his spot on the black couch, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Ughn...What happened...?" Slowly he turned to Xigbar who sat next to him. Or,.. well, _ihad/i_. At the moment Zexion layed an eye on the free-shooter, Xigbar had magically been put into a standing position beside him. FAR away from number 4 and 11.

"Kid,..I-it is NOT what you think...!"

Vexen and Marluxia grinned in unison, watching the shorter nobody take in the surroundings. Zexion was no idiot, and in a few seconds, he managed to deduce what had happened. Maybe he had even remebered a few things during his slight 'absence' of mind. Trying to figure out what was going on through his head was pretty hard as he stood, his emotions shrouded by a thin curtain of bed-head hair. A portal opened behind Marluxia and Vexen making those strange portal...noises ( ... . Shut up, i don't know how to describe what those things sound like. )

"Leave. Now. "

Xigbar widened his eye in rejection at the others cold attitude. He knew this was a possibility of what could have happened, he just didn't think it would. In the back of his mind he actually thought, maybe the shorter dude would actually,..maybe accept... Accept what? Accept his growing attraction to small cute things?

i '_ Oh that'll make him forgive me for sure..._'/i Xigbar thought dejectedly, heading for the creepy portal of wierd noises.

"Not you, Xigbar, " Zexion scowled, turning towards Vexen and Marluxia. " THEM." Vexens mouth dropped at the sheer audacity of Zexions suggestion for them to leave.

"B-but n-number six!"

"Now."

Marluxia placed his hands on Vexens shoulders, piveting him to the portal. "Come on Vexen, he probably wants to teach the old man a i_lesson_/i..."

Vexen chuckled darkly, nodding in agreement. In his own little corner of naught, Xigbar grimaced.

As the portal closed, Xigbar glanced anxiously at Zexion, looking for an explanation for his actions.

"I'm-"

"Not yet." Zexion whispered, pointing to the ceiling, indicating that Malruxia and Vexen could probably still hear them. "Let me speak first, anyways."

The older nodded, making the zipping motion across his lips. Nodding in satisfaction that no one was listening in, Zexion walked over to Xigbar calmly.

Approaching his superior, the smaller placed a hand on Xigbar's shoulder.

"Close your eyes." Zexion slightly growled.

i _'Oh god...Maybe he wants me to not see it coming... Oh pleaaaase don't kick Xig junior! D'x_ '/i Xigbar thought frantically, slowly closing his one eye. i_'This is gunna hurt...'_/i

The grip on Xigbars shoulder tightened as he was pulled to lean down to Zexions height. He waited for the knee to the groin. The punch to the face. Maybe some liquid fire to pour down his back. Number six grinned- unnoticed -watching Xigbar mentally squirm, before leaning up and kissing Xigbar on the forehead. With a flash, number two's eye opened in disbelief. When Zexion drew back, Xigbar sputtered uncertainties.

"B-but-? I thought y-you were going t-to-?"

"Well, you didn't molest, rape, or touch inappropriately. So I assumed you deserved as much." Zexion busied himself with straightening his cloak, inwardly grinning at the way Xigbar stood there dumbfounded at the situation that had unfolded. Musing silently even more at the way Xigbar tried to stop himself from touching the spot where that was kissed, Zexion stepped up to his superior, suddenly glaring.

"Now, if you tell anyone about what I just did..." Xigbar's eye widened at the threatening monotone "I will make sure Namine draws a very unbecoming picture of you with Larxene."

Zexion left number two to writhe in his own boots, tentively hiding a smile, and dissapearing into a portal.

"Damn... That has got to be the most dangerous kiss I' have ever recieved..." A smirk formed across Xigbars lips slowly as he sat back upon the couch, laying his head back against the back. "yet, it was soooo sweet... "

**AN: **Allright, NOW ya'll can rate and allt hat good stuff. :D


End file.
